Oblivious to Love
by KLuTZ 122
Summary: AU! ALL HUMAN!Bella is a Tomboy who moved to Forks after 8th grade. But, what if she was so much like one of the guys, that she was oblivious to one thing? LOVE... PLEASE R&R. rated for 13 and up.
1. Whipped

Hey you guys! another one of those ideas i just COULD NOT leave alone. lol.

**Summary:** Bella is a Tomboy who moved to Forks after 8th grade. But, what if she was so much like the guys that she was oblivious to one thing. LOVE.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

I laughed as I saw Rose smack Emmett upside the head for almost spilling the nasty school lunch milk on her. Alice and Jasper were staring dreamily at eachother, as if they'd never met before. It was our Junior year of highschool, and all 6 of us were set on making the most of it while we were all here.

"Jerk," I heard Rose mutter, followed by a string of apologies from Em. That one word brought back a few memories.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_I walked around the small Forks High school, trying to find my way, when a blond kid, my age I guess, walked up to me._

_"Hey beautiful. What are you doing here, roaming the Halls by yourself?" he asked, in a way that sounded majorly retarded. Of course, some one just HAD to bump into me, causing me to drop my books. I bent to pick them up, only to find the perv smirking._

_"What do you want?" I asked, frustrated that this guy just wouldn't leave me alone._

_"You." he said simply. I looked down, ready to jump him, when I saw the funniest thing ever. The kid had a boner!_

_"Yea? whats your name?" I said, going on with the charade, when people decided to stop and watch the scene, as I tried to hold in my laughter._

_"Newton. Mike Newton," he replied, trying to act smooth. I almost died, he said his name in a James Bond way, and it wasn't working._

_"Really..." I went on, acting interested. "I would have thought it to be Hugh G. Wrekshun, though I must say, yours is pretty small." I replied cooly, walking away. "Jerk" I muttered under my breath as his face turned scarlet and the people in the halls erupted into laughter. (AN: if you read Hugh G. Wrekshun correctly, it also says huge erection)_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Bella? You still in LaLa Land?" Emmett asked, seemingly satisfied that he got Rose to forgive him. I leaned over, retying my converse's shoe laces when I decided to tease him a bit.

"Yeah, well atleast I'm not whipped. Rose has done well. Anyway, is the 2 on 2 football game still on at your house today?" I stated nonchalantely.

"I AM NOT WHIPPED!" He yelled, causing most of the people in the cafeteria to turn and stare at our table. "And yes, its still on. But don't worry, we'll go easy." I snorted and got up to throw away my tray before turning to Edward so we could go to Biology.Then, I just realized. Edward hadn't said a word all lunch.

* * *

**AN: so what'd you guys think of it so far? Please review!**


	2. Ouch

_** THNX FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS!! they are much appreciated!**_

_**Muy importante poll in my profile!!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

"Edward..." I trailed, waiting for him to notice me talking to him. His response was only a distant 'hmm?' and I couldn't help but wonder what was up. "Edward, why are you acting un-normal?" I asked, completely miffed. Edward_ never_ acted like this. He was almost as hyper as Alice, which was something I usually caused. He used to be a loner, but WonderBella changed him into my awesome best friend who has decided to call in sick today.

"Its nothing Bella. I've just been thinkin' a lot lately" he replied, uninterested. I let it go for now. He would tell me when he felt like it. We walked into Biology and took our usual seats next to each other. Next thing i knew, Edward was back to his normal self, cracking jokes at Mr. Banner and his too-short pants.

The rest of the day sped by because i was excited about our football game that afternoon. Seeing as Rose and Alice would never even think or consider playing, the teams were an even 2 on 2: Emmet and Jasper VS. Edward and I. Of course, Emmett and Jasper usually won because of the difference in size between us, but this time i was ready and had been practicing a lot of strategies.

I walked with Edward to his Volvo after gym. I rolled my eyes as the daily routine of Edward and I leaving to go to the car together caused the rest of the school to whisper behind us, as if we couldn't hear them.

As soon as I got in the car, I fell asleep, so that I could be on my best game. I could sense the car come to a stop in front of the Cullen Mansion and stepped out with a smile playing on my lips.

I waited impatiently on the steps for Jazz and Em to get there. When they pulled up a few minutes later, I jumped up and ran to the lawn, ready to get the game on.

"Okay. Rules first" I said, knowing Em and Jasper would TRY to weasel their way out of something. "First to or past 21 wins"

An hour and a half later, and were tied: 17 to 17. All i had to do was throw the ball to Edward who would fake it, confuse Emmett momentarily, throw the ball back to me, who would run a bit, throw it back to Edward who would run for the winning touchdown as I guarded him.

The move was going great, until i saw Jasper charge for Edward just a couple yards away from the touchdown line. I ran into Jazz, taking him to the ground with me before he could stop Edward. Running into the stick of my friend, I got the wind knocked outta me, also causing a pain in my chest.

I heard Edwards victorious cheer in the background as I rolled over in pain. Everyone came running to me, including Rose and Alice who were cheering us on from the sides.

"Bella are you okay?" asked Emmett who was going into Big Brother Mode. AKA: BBM.

"My boobs hurt," I whined, causing everyone to double over in laughter at my expense. "Its true!" I exclaimed, trying to defend myself. "Jasper's as hard as a rock. Alice, you better watch out when you and Jazz...you know..." I trailed off suggestively, causing the two of them to blush while everyone else tried to stifle their laughs.

"So Emmett. Looks like we won!" I said, grinning like a mad person.

"So you have," he replied, acting like a business representative.

"And you know what that means...right?" I questioned with a devilish smile on my face. He widened his eyes in fear, knowing I wouldn't spare them. He shook his head No.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? horrible? bad? okay? good? awesome?**

_**Please review my awesome readers!!**_

**--Do I have any guys reading this FanFic?**

**AND! if you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter, please tell me! i already kinda know what i'm doing but if you have any funny words or wacky things for them to do, please tell me pronto!**


	3. Wow

wow

Haha, so it's been a long time. About two years I think. I'm sorry I've left you hanging for that long, but honestly, I started High School and I'm in so many activities that I can hardly find time to sleep. During the week, I run on about 4 hours, because of practices and then hours of homework from AP and honors classes, and not to mention volunteering when I can.

I logged on the other day, and I started to read back through my stories and stuff and to be honest, I'm kind of embarrassed at how jumpy and disconnected my plots and writing used to be. I'm not going to take them down...but I'm considering slowly re-writing them I guess.

So first, I would like to know if you even WANT me to continue writing. If you do, I'm just warning you now, that I probably won't be able to update as frequently as you'd like and the plots/characters will probably change as well.

Cheers,

Klutz :)


End file.
